How Sirius Black disappointed his female fans
by TheBoltShapedScar
Summary: Dumbledore has been headmaster of Hogwarts for 5 years, and wants to celebrate it with a ball. Remus and Sirius agree to show everyone their feelings. Pairings: RemusXSirius and mild JamesXLily.


**Title:** How Sirius Black disappointed his female fans

**Summary:** Dumbledore has been headmaster of Hogwarts for 5 years, and wants to celebrate it with a ball. Remus and Sirius agree to show everyone their feelings. Pairings: RemusXSirius and mild JamesXLily.

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I don't own any of these wonderful characters.

**Part one, objective point of view:**

A sixteen year old boy with messy black hair ran through the common room, heading towards his friends. "Have you seen it?" James called before reaching them. "On the notice board!"

"Seen what?" Sirius called back from a comfortable chair near the fireplace.

James reached the three others and threw himself to an unoccupied armchair. The others shot him curious looks. "Seen what?" Sirius repeated. "C'mon Prongs!"

James grinned. "There's a ball coming up, because Dumbledore's been headmaster for five years," he said. His voice filled with excitement. "And guess who I'm going to ask?"

"Well that's not a hard riddle," said a third boy in second-hand robes, but the way he stared thoughtfully into the air, said something else.

"You're right. Lily Evans!" When saying the name he ran his hand through his hair and straightened, as if to impress the girl.

The smallest of the boys, who until now hadn't uttered a word looked adoringly at James. "Of course she will say yes, James, you just have to ask her in the right way, and I'm sure you're capable of that!"

"So we're supposed to bring partners," Remus said. Bringing up the subject he had been thinking of. "What d'you say Pads? Time to tell?"

Sirius shrugged nonchalantly, but couldn't help a broad grin to appear on his face. "That would be a good occasion, yes," he answered, winking at the werewolf. "I'd like to be able to snog you in public!"

James let out a laugh. "I'm definitely going to see that! Merlin, not even Evans can keep me from watching their faces."

Sirius stretched himself and noticed with great satisfaction how Remus's burning eyes watched him. "What about you Peter? You won't be too embarrassed, won't you?"

Peter shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "No," he said. "I mean, it's you not me, it's just…"

"Take it easy Peter! Sirius's little fan club might be disappointed, but that's not that bad, ehh?"

**Part 2, Remus's PoV:**

It had begun snowing while they dressed, seemed that it was going to be a white Christmas. All the Marauders were staying in the holiday, and Remus was pleased that it would start tomorrow. He didn't think that he and Sirius would get _that_ unpopular for beings boyfriends, but he was sure that at least a few people wouldn't like it, "stupid prejudices", and it would be nice to have them distanced. To be able to enjoy the Christmastime without worrying about such people.

Remus checked the mirror and sighed. Like most of his clothes, his dressrobes were second-hand, and even if he had bought some pretty new ones, it was clear that it wasn't newest fashion.

"Well," he thought to himself. "No one will mind. You've never been known for being fashionable, Moony."

Someone came up the stairs. Remus smiled. Only one person made that much noise when entering the dormitory. A few seconds later Sirius Black stood in the doorway. Remus almost gasped. Sirius's robes were black and red. Usually a very dark combination, but the red was bright and lit up the black parts perfectly. Remus knew it was a part of Sirius's rebellion against his family, adding Gryffindor colours to the traditional black, even a few golden strings glittered in the robes. His dark brown hair was combed, his beautiful hazel eyes filled with excitement. The brown summer-skin hadn't faded entirely and he looked handsomer than ever.

"Coming Remus? The ball is about to begin."

Remus nodded and walked to his boyfriend. "You look great," he whispered. Sirius smiled and gave him a light kiss. "You too my love."

They had agreed not to hold hands, when entering the party. They wouldn't display themselves until the dance. They started eating a delicate menu, but Remus couldn't enjoy the meal properly. He kept shooting glances at Sirius, who sat beside him, and soon realised that Sirius was watching him too. Those glances made him feel warm and uneasy on the same time, and when Sirius let his hand leave the table to touch his leg and mumbled: "It'll be alright," Remus couldn't help shivering. Opposite Sirius, was James doing his best to impress Lily Evans, who seemed to regret that she had agreed to this. James seemed to be overwhelmed by his luck, and kept knocking over things, when offering his partner something. On James's other side sat a quiet girl and her partner Peter Pettigrew. Both of them seemed to enjoy each others company, even if they didn't talk much.

During the dinner Lily turned to Sirius. "How come you two didn't bring a girl?" She asked. "That can't be that hard, especially not when your name is Sirius Black! Sorry Remus," she quickly added, "it's not that I don't like you, but it's not you being tailed by a pretty big amount of giggling girls."

"Don't worry Lily, I know you're right, and to be honest: It doesn't matter to me!" He actually meant it. He didn't care about girls, not in that way, and it was relieving not to be haunted by them as Sirius.

"I'll tell you later, my dear, if you promise you'll be nice to our little Jamie-boy here!" Lily gave him a suspicious look, which Sirius returned with his best puppy-eyes. Remus had to fight hard not to laugh. He watched Lily as she returned her attention to James, and he was quite sure that she kept sending them mysterious glances. Remus smiled to himself. This was going to be a good evening after all.

"As you all know, I arranged this ball because this is my fifth year as headmaster at Hogwarts. But I know you're all excited and want to dance, so I wont say any more. Happy Christmas!"

"That's the best speech I've ever heard," said James, leaning over the table towards two of his best friends. "Are you ready?"

"Of course," Remus said relaxed. "It's just a dance."

James and Sirius both grinned. Peter had already disappeared with his partner. When James let Lily to the dancefloor which had suddenly appeared, she shot them a look. "I think I've guessed," it said. Sirius smiled a her, nodding, before leading Remus to the dancefloor. "I'm the man here," Remus protested, but couldn't make himself sound as if he meant it. He had known it would be like this.

"Of course you aren't," Sirius said. "Truth is: I'm 17, therefore a man. You, on the other hand, is still 16." Remus couldn't argue and soon he forgot everything about being the 'woman', cause the 'woman' had the luck to hold 'her' partner on the waist, and Remus found, that holding Sirius on the waist, was a lot better than on the shoulder.

They hadn't danced long when he slowly moved his hand a little lower. Sirius beamed at him, making his insides melt. Oh, he loved this boy. Leaning closer he whispered: "I'll go ask them to play a slower song. It won't be natural to dance close to this music." Sirius looked at the other pairs who all jumped around, singing along. "I'll do it," he said, and before Remus could protest, he had left.

"That's better, right?" Sirius's lips touched his ear when he said it. "Yes," he whispered. Sirius moved closer.

"Want me already? You're very impatient, love." Remus shuddered when he felt Sirius's hand caressing back and shoulder.

"Oh yeah," he answered. "Very impatient!" That said he leaned to the other boy and kissed him. He felt Sirius kissing back and opened his mouth. When his tongue slit into Sirius's, his boyfriend drew him even closer, and still they swayed back and forth to the music.

When they finally broke apart, breathing deeply, Remus met Lily's eyes over his boyfriends shoulder. She sent him a huge grin, and he smiled back. Feeling that however everybody else must react, he would be able to handle. Turning to Sirius's little fan club, he had to fight not to laugh. They all looked extremely disappointed and disbelieving. Neither had brought partners, but now they went onto the floor, searching for lonely, handsome boys. Remus couldn't hide his smile, and when he looked at the headmaster, Dumbledore gave him one in return. He didn't seem surprised.

"Lets go," Sirius said, a naughty gleam in his eyes. "We've done what we wanted, right? But there's things _even I_ won't do in public." Remus kissed him. "Agreed!"

**A/N:** The ages might not fit perfectly with birthdates and the year of Dumbledore starting as headmaster, but I've tried to make it as close to Jo's timeline as possible. Please leave a review! I'd rather like a short one than none at all! But constructive critics, of course, is the best.


End file.
